creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo Dee
Bloo Dee or commonly referred to as Dee, is a resident of Creelles Town and a powerful sorcerer that protects the Town from the true fear created by Lucifer in the form of the Protagonists deepest fears, Creepypastas. He is the disciple of the late Jin Hauzer, and the master of Samira and Cronos. In secrecy, he is actually an angel. Appearance Bloo-Dee has a lightly pale complexion with red eyes and white hair and long bangs. Dee can be seen wearing a black business suit with a green tie, black pants and black slacks. In the MV edition, Dee wears a black business suit with a blue tie, black pants and brown slacks. = Creepypasta Land = Day 02 Upon their initial exploration of Creelles Town, Bloo Dee greets The Protagonist, insisting that they refer to him as Dee. Dee warns them to be aware of a great insanity that has befallen the town that may devour their soul if they are unwary. With that, Dee leaves the Protagonist to continue exploring the town. Day 03 After being chased by Sonic.EXE, Dee hastily uses his magic to seal him away, effectively saving the Protagonist as well as Ben and Sally. Dee reveals that it is because of the Protagonists pure spirit that the seal on the town was broken, and that the true fear created by Lucifer was able to manifest in the form of the Protagonists own fears, Creepypasta characters. After Ben comes to the realization that he is a Creepypasta manifestation of Ben Drowned, Dee reassures him that he is nothing like Creepypastas, and that he can choose his own destiny. Upon insistence from Ben to help keep damage to the town minimum, Dee declines the assistance of the party because of the danger involved and the parties emotions making them susceptible to possession. Dee tells the party to meet him in the Abandoned House if they want to learn more answers. Day 04 Meeting the masked woman in the Theater, she reveals herself to be Samira, Sallies cousin and a disciple of Dee. She tells the party that it would be best to leave Dee be for the night, because of attempts at constructing a massive magical barrier to prevent the monsters from leaving town. The party leave to rest at the Protagonists house in preparation for meeting Dee the next day. Day 05 Overcoming the Creepypasta monsters in the Abandoned House, the party meet Dee in his room, finishing preparations to stop the curse on the town. Dee informs the party that he has been around since the founding of the town, and that in order to complete the ritual, the player must acquire six Medals in a color coded order. Giving the Protagonist the seventh medal, the party prepare for the ritual and gains the Absolute Holy Powers, combining the seven Medals to create the Gold Medal. With their mission complete, the party and Dee rest for the next day. Day 06 Waking for a new day free of the curse set upon Creelles Town, the party head to the center of town and enter the ominous hole into a Subterranean tunnel where they encounter Dee in the middle of battling with Mephi, who is unveiled as Mephistopheles, one of Lucifer's seven demon kings. Confronting the fear posed by Mephistopheles and his summoned servant Jeff the Killer using their strong bond and Holy Power, Jeff turns on Mephistopheles, allowing Dee to seal them both back in hell. Celebrating their victory, Dee hands Ben his lost glasses, recalling that he had found them in the cave. The group head back to their respective homes to rest after the encounter. Day 07 Regrouping, the party can revisit Dee in the Abandoned House where he will express his relief, and tell the Protagonist that in order to overcome fear itself, one must imagine themselves as being bigger than their own fear, similarly to Jeffs insanity. Lost Scenes Bloo Dee is shown in the Theater with his master Jin Hauzer before his death, attending Laughing Jacks show. Dee later returns after the curse on the town was lifted, revealing the Theater to be Jin's house and the skeleton in the entrance to be Jin himself. Dee commemorates Jin and shares his sorrows about the past with Laughing Jacks before saying his good byes, sealing Laughing Jacks soul for eternity. The Past Dee can be seen near his house in the past, sorrowful of the loss of not only his own master Jim, but his only friend Ben who had committed suicide only two days earlier. = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Prologue: The Rise of Chaos During an early morning in Creelles Town, Dee appears in the Protagonists room, warning that several powerful demons have broken through his magical barrier and have begun advancing on the Protagonists house to obtain the Absolute Holy Power. Sending Ben and the Protagonist to the Abandoned House, Dee is quickly cornered by Jeff the Killer and his summoned minions. Dee fights against an empowered Jeff, with Samira heading off to find Christopher for assistance. Dee himself does not make another appearance in the game, however, he is replaced with a distorted and corrupted counterpart known as OOLBEED, a dark character with red eyes and his name spelled in reverse. Going into the Underground Realm and then into the Chaotic Realm, the player will be given a fake Game Over and secretly be given the hidden items LB Star and LB Fade. OOLBEED will spawn after using the LB Star, and will despawn using the LB Fade. OOLBEED will start out as the weakest character in the party, incapable of equipping any sort of equipment, or gaining any spells, but is the only character in the party to max out his magic and hit points to 9999. TriviaCategory:Characters * The Spells he chants aren't actually gibberish, they're Portugese words in reverse. * His name is "Bloody" spliced in two and with two e's instead of a y. * Bloo Dee is able to break the fourth wall using his magic mastery, telling the player he can see that they have cheated if they have bypassed the loading zone dictating the event where Bloo Dee introduces himself. * In the games files of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, Dee can be seen with long white angelic wings, heavily implying that further on in the story, he would be revealed to be an angel. *Dees theme song that plays in his room in the Abandoned House and his appearance in the Protagonists room in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force is an instrumental version of Glass Onion by the Beatles. This can cause an unintentional copyright strike for youtubers and streamers that are unaware. Gallery Chaos_lucs.png Dee_young.png BlooDeesprites.png